This invention relates generally to flexible plasticized laminate sheets and more particularly concerns methods and apparatus for providing stripes on such a laminate, and the striped product itself.
Plasticized polyvinyl chloride sheets find use as flexible covers or barriers in an extraordinarily wide variety of applications. The extent of such use is only generally indicated by the fact that these ubiquitous materials can be found in such disparate applications as wind or draft barriers within mines, and as covers or tarpaulins for boats and the like. In many cases providing such sheets with a striped pattern enhances the material decoration, and in some cases acts as a warning or safety signal.
In at least some present fabrication practices, these polyvinyl chloride sheets are striped by a printing-like process. During striping operations, an ink or similar pigment of the desired color is applied in a stripe to the sheet. Sheets which have been so striped can exhibit signs of wear after long use in certain environments. Extended exposure to the sun or some chemicals can bleach or fade the stripe color. Abrasive activity can also damage the stripe pattern.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a flexible canvas-like covering or sheet material having a striped design on at least one side, which striping is relatively impervious to wear and tear.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a flexible canvas-like covering or sheet material having a striped design in which the striping exhibits wear resistance qualities comparable to the wear qualities of the sheet material itself.
Another object is to provide such a material in which stripe cracking and abrasion susceptibility is minimized. An associated object is to provide such a sheet material in which the problem of stripe separation from the laminate is minimized or eliminated entirely.
Yet another object is to provide apparatus for making this novel product in long or endless webs or sheets.
A related object is to provide such apparatus which can manufacture the novel product at low finished cost, yet provide high end product quality.
An associated object is to provide such apparatus in an embodiment which produces the novel end product rapidly, and which can be easily serviced even during production.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description, and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.